Motherly Glow
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff admires Anna, who is pregnant with his child. In doing so, he notices that she is even more beauitful than ever. A Kristanna oneshot.


Motherly Glow

 **A/N: Another Kristanna oneshot for you! This one takes place during Anna's pregnancy with her and Kristoff's son, Erik. Credit for the artwork goes to "Up the North Mountain" on Tumblr.**

* * *

Early one morning, Anna decided to spend some time in the nursery that had recently been built in the palace. She was currently six months pregnant with her and Kristoff's child. The days until his or her arrival were numbered. Despite some of the downsides that came with pregnancy, Anna was overjoyed with carrying a child inside of her. It was amazing how two people who fell in love with each other, could create something so incredible. At the moment, Anna stood over the crib that had been put in yesterday. It wouldn't be long until a baby would be sleeping there. She placed her hand over her very swollen stomach, rubbing it gently.

"I can't wait till you arrive, little one. I already love you so much," she whispered.

The door to the nursery opened, and Kristoff stepped inside. Anna smiled upon seeing her husband.

"Well, hello, daddy," she said.

"Well, hello yourself, mommy," Kristoff replied. "Admiring the finished product," he said, reffering to the nursery.

"Yes. I love how it turned out. The carpenters did an excellent job."

"I'm impressed too," Kristoff said, admiring the fresh coat of paint that was used only a few days ago.

He turned his attention back to Anna, watching her as she placed a stuffed teddy bear into the crib. Kristoff smiled at the sight. There was no doubt about that Anna was going to be a great mother. She was born to be one. He looked at his wife, who had changed quite a bit in the past six months. Her breasts had grown larger, as well as her stomach, which carried the life of his unborn child. Yet, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Anna walked away from the crib, and over to the large mirror in the corner of the room. She placed her hands on her stomach, and sighed.

"My word, I am so fat," she said. "So ugly too."

Upon hearing these words, Kristoff walked over to Anna, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say such a thing. You are not fat or ugly. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Anna laughed. "In the world? Have you seen every woman in the world, Kristoff?"

"No. But I'm pretty sure that you're still the most beautiful."

Anna giggled. Kristoff was a piece of work alright, but she loved him just the same.

"Still, I can't help but feel so unattractive. I mean, look at me, I'm huge," Anna said, gesturing to herself. "I must have gained over fifty pounds. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited that we're having a baby, but I can't help but feel that this pregnancy has really done a number on my appearance."

Kristoff slowly turned his wife around, gazing deep into her blue eyes. He lifted a hand, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Anna, I'd like to think that you've become even more beautiful than before since you became pregnant. I don't know what it is, but there's this motherly glow to you, that's just so beautiful," Kristoff exclaimed. "You're glowing with such elegance that it gets me. I'm amazed every time I look at you. When I look into your eyes, I see our unborn child. It's so powerful; I can barely hear myself think."

Kristoff took Anna's hand, gently rubbing it with his own. "Don't ever think for a second that you're not pretty, Anna. That's the furthest thing from the truth. You're the mother of my child. And that alone is beautiful."

By now tears were in the young princess's eyes. She cupped her husband's face in her hands, bringing him in closer for a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Anna spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, my love," she said. "Thank you."

"Oh," Anna exclaimed. "The baby just kicked" she cried. "Come feel!"

She placed one of Kristoff's hands on her stomach, eagerly smiling at what was happening. Kristoff felt a small kick against the palm of his hand, causing him to shed a few tears.

"That's amazing," he said.

"Yes, it is," Anna agreed.

Kristoff looked at Anna, once again noticing that motherly glow that she had. Instead of saying anything, he chose to just admire the moment; appreciating all that he had been given.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a little short, but I thought it was pretty powerful one-shot. Sorry I haven't been posting in the past few weeks. I've been busy applying for graduate school, which I was fortunately accepted into. I start classes this coming Monday. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
